matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Favors (Episode 7.2)
Favors was the first Merovingian Mission in Episode 7.2. Mission Transcripts Flood: Now that the Trainman has so graciously answered the Merovingian's invitation--that was sarcasm, operative; do try to keep up-- it's time to put him to work. Malphas will fill you in on the petty details. Operator: Malphas always complains about the sun; wonder what he thinks of this new all-red theme we've got going on? Malphas: As you have, I think, heard by now, the Apothecary at one time was rather close to our own Persephone. Certain...difficulties arose, but in any case, the result is that the Apothecary owes Persephone a favor. Persephone will now call in this favor , and convince the Apothecary to leave the Machine mainframe for the Matrix. Your task is to obtain Persephone's written request for this favor, address to the Apothecary. Operator: Ohh, a visit to Persephone! I had a feeling today was going to be a good day. ? Malphas: I care little for weather of any sort, operative. Now, do not waste any more of your time or mine. Flood: The Merovingian tells me that he has already obtained Persephone's consent to spend her favor in his favor, if you will, so obtaining the letter from her should be a straightforward task. As this is Persephone we are speaking of, I have little doubt that she will try to complicate this matter somehow, no doubt simply to spite me. Jealousy is an ugly thing, operative. Operator: Man, even Persephone's code signal is hot. Looks like it'll be just you and her "guard" harem. Persephone: Yes, my husband would like a favor...so I transfer the one that the Apothecary owes me to him. A favor from him is less valuable; he already owes me so many. Have you been keeping count? I have. You'll notice that he requires favors from me much more often than I do from him. But you do his bidding, and are here to collect what will cost him yet another favor. Very well. Operator: Eh... We aren't gonna get in trouble if we take that letter then, are we? Persephone: Take the letter, operative. Don't worry, it won't cost you any favors--yet. Operator: So now we drop that in the Apothecary's mailbox? Persephone: Of course I know that my husband thinks he will never be called to account for all of the things he owes me. I delight in confounding his expectations. A good wife must keep her marriage exciting, after all. Flood: Charming to hear that Persephone keeps such close account of what is owed her; yet I doubt that she has conveniently overlooked the many occasions on which I have saved her from embarrassment. I can hear you slouching, you know, {redpill_name}. Attention, please. That letter--which is costing the Merovingian so dear in the marital balance--must now make it's way, courtesy of you, to the Trainman, whom you will find at the position I have highlighted for you Operator: I've got a lone signal in there; I guess that must be him. Hope he's a little less cranky than the last time. Trainman: Yes, yes; I know what I'm doing. Give me the letter, and go away. Operator: Better do what the crazy man says. Trainman: The let-ter... ?? Trainman: Oh, I'll deliver it; don't you worry. Run along now. I have things to do. Flood: Don't attempt to get me involved, operative. Tell you what: I'll do you a favor, and get you in to ask the Merovingian whatever you like about it. Operator: So, if the Merv and Persephone do favors for each other, and they're married, and Flood does a favor for us...does that mean we're married to Flood? He is kind of naggy. Twin: Here's hoping the Apothecary leaves some alive for us to play with. Twin: She's a dull, deadly old thing. Haha! The Merovingian: Ah, yes--favors! The unwritten oil lubricating the machine of business, eh? So much more interesting than coarse currency... But do not concern yourself about Persephone, my friend; she will receive her payment in full when accounts are called to order. Hm-Hm! As for the Trainman, now that you've given him the letter, have no doubt that it will go where it is meant to go, with the desired effect. Just as he could not resist our summons, neither will the Apothecary. After all, she owes us. The Merovingian: You will find, I think, that the Apothecary takes her business very seriously. She plays, comme ils disent, "for keeps." She does lack a sense of humor, but laughter, mon ami, will not slay the beast we are hunting, eh? Flood: Hm... I suppose things will be ridiculously hectic once the Apothecary shows up. Heaven knows I think this is all a massive waste of resources, but do as I do, operative, and make the best of a bad business. Having the mistress of death on our side may turn up some...fringe benefits. completed NPCs Computers // Transmission Log End *''Episode 7.2: "Desperation"'' Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 7.2) Category:Episode 7.2 Missions